New and Improved?
by Saiko Ayumi
Summary: Duo is the son of Satan, and Heero is nothing by a outcast. The two form a friendship and since thing, Duo saves Heero.. until Heero mysteriously disapperes. Duo is on a search.. will Duo ever find is only friend?
1. WDS

WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATRIAL THAT SHOULD BE ATTRACTED TO ADULTS. ANYONE YOUNGER 15 SHOULD VEIW WITH CAUTION. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS AN A/U MEANING ANOTHER UNIVERSE. (Mimi: My english is quite horrible. Sorry if I can't get the correct phrase correct.) HEERO WILL BE FAR FROM OOC (In fact, he'll be more like the acual Todd. *twitches* Todd rocks my socks!)  
  
Summery: Heero and Duo are in Squee! Duo is the son of Satan, and Heero is nothing by a outcast. The two form a friendship and since thing, Duo saves Heero.. until Heero mysteriously disapperes. Duo is on a search.. will Duo ever find is only friend?  
  
Ayuki - Hello. Welcome to a new project that we desided to make for you all. If anyone heard of INVADER ZIM or SQUEE! Then you'll get where this story is going. Relucticly, Ayumi desided it was best I started the whole DISCLAIMER and WHAT DO WE OWN AND NOT OWN. I usually say BULLSHIT because well.. HELLO it's obvious what we own and not own.   
  
Sadly we do not own Gundam Wing (nor charaters), SQUEE! (and charaters from Squee), Aliens, Experimental Projects in Mrs. Kings class, Korn, Leet, Leaches, Orange Soda, Ayumi Hamasaki, Slipknot, Envy, System of a Down, Korn (again I know.. but let's establish this.) My voice, Ayumi's voice, Ayumi's writings, Nor my charaters.. sad isn't it? They all belong to Ayumi and Seryoga. We do not own Vampires, Zombies, Satan, The odd nightmares I (Kiki) have, them belong to Crimé and Shmee (who I (kiki) named a teddy bear. Oi! The name is trademarked by Jhonen Vasquez), Cyborgs, UFO's, This odd plot line, nor the strange zapping powers that apear out of nowhere. Is this established? We also do not own Megami Kouhosei, The X-Files, The FBI, Mental Insitution (although I've been in one. Quite strange, if I say. I was in for dignostes.) We also do not own Stitches, dead decaying bunnies nor Roswell (It's in New México PEOPLE! Sheesh) or Milk, Christianity, Anti-Christ, The Army Of Darkness, Late Night Televison, Dustmites, Closet Monsters, Discovery Channel, Static, The Police Force and many other things that you know we do not own. If we forgot anything.. you figure it out.  
  
ON TO THE CHARATERS!  
  
Pepito "The Anti-Christ" Satan = Duo Maxwell  
  
Todd "Squee" Casil = Heero Yuy (Just 'cause I can)  
  
And um.. The evil teacher Dorothy Catalonia (I couldn't HELP it.)  
  
Older Zim - Quatra R. Winner (He's playing a part.. an odd one.)  
  
Grandpa Hatey - Dr.J (Heero's two hundred year old grandpa.)  
  
  
  
Hate us if you wish. This is just a fair little warning before posting chapter 1 of the acual story. Thank you for your coperation.  
  
Ai,  
  
Ayumi and Ayuki Nekomoto. 


	2. Chapter 1: Trowa's Dead Introduction

Chapter 1:  
  
Trowa's Dead Introduction  
  
Trowa was sweating a lot, bits and chunks of flesh was falling off of him, as he stood there glaring at the man in the white coat. 'Never trust them.' He though as an electric stick poked him in the side.   
  
"Speak now you inconceptible human." The white coat said harshly. Trowa walked slowly on the stage.  
  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen, Boys and girls. I am back! After they filled me with some odd liquid that makes my stomich turn and having this fluid making my skin falling off. This perservation fluid reall burns. Welp I am back!" Trowa's eyes went wide and started hacking away and sweating some more. "Well let's just say I didn't get much rest for they put needles in my brain to keep my concious! So you know I am allright."   
  
Trowa ran into his gundam and flew into space. "Now I am in space! You're entertained, admit it!" He pressed some controls and broadcast this whole thing everywhere. Surely the aliens will pick it up sooner or later. "That's right, my whole purpose it to entertain you! Aren't you smiling now?"   
  
Trowa went back to earth and made his camara's show him on the grassy field doing a little dance. "My happy dance." He stopped dancing and looked at the men in the white coats. "I can't do this." He said exsusted. "Please let me stop. I am very tired and look!" Trowa pointed to the skin particals on the ground. "My skin is falling off from this fluid! When can I go to sleep? Fall to sleep and let death take over me?" Trowa looked pleading over at the white coats.   
  
One of the white coats looked at Trowa and shooked his head, indicating a no. "Sorry sir, cannot do that."  
  
"WHAT!" Trowa exclaimed. "I've been do good! I've done my part of the job - just step on me or something."  
  
The white coat moved up to Trowa and whispered something into his ear. "WHAT! No!.." Saw the whole personal looking at him and Trowa sighed. "Fine.." He agreed and kicked the ground and walked off. "Another mission." Flies buzzed around him as he walked away. 


End file.
